Shibby Stars: Final Fantasy 7
by Shibby Goddess
Summary: some MINOR cursing and some violence. If you guys like this one i'll try to make more with different characters from different shows


Hey everyone! Uh..well I was a little bored last night and I couldn't sleep so I wrote this. If some people like it then I'll make more episodes with characters from TV shows movies and of course anime. Shibby shibby!!  
  
(Shibby Stars theme song plays)  
  
Shibby Goddess: Hello everyone and welcome to the first episode of Shibby Stars! Tonight, we talk with the cast of Final Fantasy 7. This video game is a part of what I think is the best series of all time and- (gunshots heard) * ducks under desk *  
  
(Lara Croft is seen being pulled out of the audience by security guards)  
  
SG:*comes out* Ahem! Well, anyway, _I_ think it's a good video game and our first guest is... you guessed it! The Golden Chocobo, seen in many of the Final Fantasy games. Welcome to Shibby Stars!   
  
(applause)  
  
Golden Chocobo: Wark!  
  
SG: So, how do you feel about being in such a fine series?  
  
GC: Kweeee!  
  
SG: Uh........  
  
GC: Wark? *bites SG and starts pecking at desk*  
  
SG: Hey! Stop that! Someone get this damn bird outta here before I beat the hell out of it for wreaking my set! Come here you little-  
  
(screen goes blank and Shibby Stars theme song plays)  
  
SG: *flips hair and smiles* Welcome back to Shibby Stars. We had some minor non-shibby technical difficulties, but on to our next guest. Everyone please welcome Vincent Valentine!  
  
(applause)  
  
SG: Welcome to the show Vincent.  
  
V: Thank you. Shibby. Goddess. What do I call you?  
  
SG: Well shibby is an adjective not a noun... but I suppose you may call me Shibby.  
  
V: Umm...kay.  
  
SG: Now Vincent, many people think that you're a freak because you sleep in a coffin in the basement of an abandoned mansion.  
  
V: Well, people are often judged by where they-  
  
SG: And they also say that you're a freak because you change into a monster.  
  
V: Its not exactly my fault, you see-  
  
SG: Tell me Vincent, d children run away from you when they see you coming?  
  
V: *starts crying* Its not just kids! I haven't had a date in years and everyone calls me a freak *sobs and sobs*  
  
SG: *pats Vincent awkwardly umm....well you kind of are...  
  
V: *cries harder*  
  
SG: Could I have some help out here? He's ruining my shibbyness!  
  
(security guards take Vincent off stage)  
  
SG: Okay, so uh...*shuffles through cards* Sephiroth everyone!  
  
(Sephiroth enters. People boo)  
  
SG: *stays silent*  
  
Sephiroth: What's wrong? Scared of me? *laughs*  
  
SG: *makes a loathing face* who booked this guy?  
  
Director: *whispers* We couldn't get Tifa, Barett, Yuffie, Cid, Red XIII, or Cait Sith. We got Squall though.  
  
SG: Squall? Wait a minute, he's not even in Final Fantasy 7!  
  
D: *looks through notes* Well this guy's the last guest then!  
  
SG: *puts head in hands* Ugh! You are the unshibbyest director ever!  
  
D: Shibby, baby, I tried, but these stars are so hard to find.  
  
SG: Shut up! Okay, calm down, use what you got...  
  
S: Uh, are you going to ask me something or not?  
  
SG: *turns to Sephiroth* You killed Aeris.  
  
S: Yes, you see, she didn't know I was above her and I came down with my sword and BAM! *laughs*  
  
SG: *waits for laughing to stop* Didn't Cloud kill you or something?  
  
S: Yes well...  
  
SG: You aren't the real Sephiroth are you?  
  
S: Sure I am!  
  
SG: *sniffs the air* I smell smoke...MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE SOMEONE'S PANTS ARE ON FIRE!!!!  
  
S: *eyes widen Well you see, the director didn't have anyone and he paid me, I have a wicked cool sword though......  
  
SG: appears to calm down* Really? May I see it?  
  
S: Umm...kay*gives SG sword*  
  
SG: This is great, we can do a whole interview on a sword THAT WASN'T EVEN USED IN THE GAME! HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR SWORD!!!!!!!!!*attacks fake Sephiroth and slices his head off then heads towards the director with sword*  
  
(screen goes blank and the Shibby Stars theme song plays)  
  
SG: *sits at desk and smiles* Well, that's all the time we have for tonight. I want to give special thanks to my security guards, my apologies to Vincent whom I understand has left the studio, a future reference: no shibby people impersonators will be accepted, also the show is now accepting applications for a new director, and finally, I do not own any of the characters.  
Thank you and stay shibby!  
  
(Shibby Stars them song plays)  
  
  



End file.
